


Normal People

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is acting even weirder than usual one night and does something completely out of character and maybe Cougar's okay with this new development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal People

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is part one of "Asexual Awareness week" and I'm hoping to do a new fan fiction every day with the Asexual themes, will probably have a lot of different ships. Enjoy! :)

“ Ugh, I wish that for once , just once, we would actually get a comfortable safe house, I mean I know that damp, moldy and creaky are amazing aesthetics for the pre- suicide mission mood but I’m thinking that maybe a Hampton hotel would work just as well. You know, with big comfy beds and easily accessible Wi-Fi? Room service? Or maybe! This is an incredible idea! Maybe just a place where there aren’t any bedbugs spiders or big-ass spiders on the ceiling!” 

Jensen switched from side to side on the creaky little bed parallel to Cougar’s creaky little bed, every time the sniper thought that Jensen had finally settled down to sleep he would groan and change positions angrily, sometimes throwing a pillow on the ground and then reluctantly reaching down and grabbing it again as it was obviously more comfortable than the thinly covered springs. Jensen usually could talk for three people easily and had a bad case of insomnia most nights but he seemed to be more agitated than usual, he was crankier while they were working and he was quieter when they all left for their rooms. Cougar didn’t know why (and he was probably the only one who noticed) but he figured it would pass pretty soon. However, it didn’t and Cougar had gotten used to staying up if the hacker was awake because, he found out, if the man was going to have a mental breakdown, it would be silent and at three O’ clock in the morning. 

Jensen continued to toss and turn while the sniper stayed perfectly still on his side, facing the other man, with his eyes lightly closed. The only indication that he was asleep was the way his eyebrows would move in response to whatever Jensen was saying to himself as he tried to get comfortable. The creaking from his bed was actually louder than the incoherent mumblings that spilled from his mouth without break and Cougar cringed every time the bed would give loud shriek from the movement. Jensen continued talking to himself in almost a whisper, Cougar had fooled him long ago into thinking he was asleep when he was in fact awake, it wasn’t that big of a deal really, Cougar slept about as well as the hacker did, he was just quieter about the whole situation. 

The room went quiet and Cougar’s heart dropped, he opened his eyes quickly and scanned the dusty room with the light pouring in from the window next to his bed illuminating the middle of the room. Jensen was sitting up on the very edge of the bed, rubbing his face and stretching his neck in weird positions. Cougar watched him closely as he gazed at the floor absently, mussing up his hair and with a sigh, his face dropped into the palms of his hand and he went entirely still. Cougar shifted his elbow, just enough to make a small noise on the springs underneath him and Jensen’s head shot up. 

“Did I wake you up?”

Cougar shook his head dryly and Jensen continued, leaning forward and whispering across the little room. 

“I can’t sleep because of this damn bed, also everything’s terrible and we’re probably going to die tomorrow and, Man, I don’t know I just feel a bit—“

He made a loopy motion with his hands that didn’t give cougar any idea what the hacker was feeling but he nodded and then grimaced as Jensen laughed in that desperate way like he does when he makes a joke when they all think they’re about to die. The hacker stood up and nearly fell on the edge of Cougar’s bed, the sniper moved slightly towards the wall to accommodate the man who let his head fall on Cougars arm. The sniper tensed as Jensen continued to rest his forehead on his upper arm in an almost needy way as the hacker wasn’t usually this touchy-feely. 

“Jake, are you okay?”

Jensen raised his head so that his lips were on the Sniper’s arms, lightly resting on the muscled arm. 

“Hhmm”

Cougar raised an eyebrow in response and Jensen nuzzled his face closer to the Sniper’s neck, they stayed there silently, Cougar watching The other man with wide, uneasy eyes and the hacker practically laying on him, his breathing would hitch every once in a while and the sniper smaller man would tense up in preparation to whatever was about to happen. The hacker NEVER acted like this, even when he was hurt and even when they were on leave together, Jensen would sometimes kiss him or grab his hand to show him something but this was unprecedented and the sniper was waiting for the emotional breakdown of the century. But, it never came and the hacker raised his head to look at Cougar better, 

“Cougs?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I come to bed with you?”

The sniper paused and then shrugged his shoulders slowly, Jensen’s face lit up and he practically bounded over Cougar, falling over him and sliding down next to the wall, the smaller man grunted at the briefly added weight and lifted his arms as the taller man wrapped an arm around his waist and sighed happily. He kissed the back of Cougar’s neck and the sniper turned his head back, trying to look at the hacker. 

“I thought you didn’t—weren’t comfortable with—This sort.. of thing?”

He was genuinely curious and the hacker chuckled, breathing hot air on the back of Cougar’s neck. 

“I didn’t say that I wanted to fuck, I just, you know want to cuddle, like normal people do, people with normal lives and non- life threatening jobs do. Is this okay with you?”

His tone changed as maybe he realized that he might have been crossing a line in their relationship but the sniper nodded his head quickly and laid his head back down on the pillow, taking the other man’s hand and entwining their fingers in response. The sniper could feel the smile on Jensen’s face on his neck and he relaxed as the hacker’s breathing evened out and actually went completely calm, when he was completely sure that Jensen was asleep, the sniper closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning the two were in the same position, still asleep as Pooch opened the door loudly and jogged in announcing good morning in his loudest voice. Jensen immediately put his lips on Cougar’s neck and looked up innocently with a grin.

“Good mooornin--- Ahh! what the hell!? Is that what all the creaking was about last night!? Damnit! Why is it always me? Clay!”

He turned to walk out the door, 

“CLAY! I’m never doing the wake up calls ever, EVER again! I see stuff, man!”

Jensen practically cackled and then, giving Cougar one last kiss, he bounded over him and bolted out the door to torture Pooch, grinning the entire way out.


End file.
